1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit system and a signal transmission method and, particularly, to an electronic circuit system, such as an LSI system having macro circuits including logic circuits and memory circuits, and a signal transmission method for such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic circuit systems such as an LSI systems have a plurality of macro circuits each including logic circuits and memory circuits that employ a common bus. To manage the use of the common bus, the electronic circuit system must have a state machine that is complicated to deteriorate the efficiency of use of the common bus.
Prior arts and the problems thereof will be explained later with reference to drawings.